Yashalina?
by Autumn Tsunami
Summary: One of Narakus' incarnations puts a spell on the Inuyasha crew, well all except for Shippo and Kagome. What will happen when Inuyasha has to fight his feelings, not being able to protect Kagome, and there seems to be no hope of everyone being cured?
1. What Happened to you?

~*~Yashalina??~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Slow down, you're still wounded! We'll have lots of time to get the jewel shards when your properly healed!" a distressed Kagome yelled. The group had been recovering from a prior battle when Kagome had sensed a group of shards gathering to one spot.  
  
Inuyasha had taken one sniff of the air and then sprinted off; leaving Kirala to carry the others to wherever Inuyasha was so desperate to be. "I can smell wolves, along with the stench of Naraku!" Inuyasha called, as he dodged trees.  
  
Soon the group came to a clearing. Inuyasha stopped to look past the three wolves that surrounded the body of a small, dead demon. Inuyasha scowled as he realized it was just another of Naraku's incarnations.  
  
'Great, just great, when is that coward going to show his own ugly face?' Inuyasha thought bitterly. He turned around and started to walk towards his companions when a gust of wind swept by him.  
  
"Kagome, my love! It is so good to see you! Dog turd hasn't done anything to you has he?" Came the voice of Kouga as he bluntly ignored Inuyasha. "Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha screamed as he hurled himself towards Kouga.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was startled out of her reverie by the sound of her name.  
  
"Kagome, my love! It is so good to see you well! Dog turd hasn't done anything to you has he?" said the wolf prince, walking towards her with a smile on his face. As he reached her, he grasped her hands in his and was about to speak again when a snarl was heard from somewhere behind him.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha screamed as he hurled himself towards Kouga.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome said with a tone of weariness. "I don't want to deal with your annoying arguments right now."  
  
"gurumpuh..." was the reply from the face planted hanyou. He pulled his face out of the ground and looked up at her. "Why do you always take his side?!" Inuyasha whined, his doggie ears drooping and an upset look on his face.  
  
Kagome thought for a second, he was right; she always 'sat' him when Kouga was around. Maybe she should be a bit nicer.  
  
"I'll tell you why," Kouga started "it's because she is MY woman and so it's natural for her to take MY side!"  
  
Kagome was about to object when a groan could be heard coming from the 'dead' incarnation of Naraku. The demon slightly resembled a green haired female elf. It slowly held its head up and looked strait at them. "W-what, but Kouga killed it." said a freaked out Hakaku as he stepped back, along with Ginta.  
  
"Get back Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he pushed Kagome backwards. Everything went in slow motion; she and Shippo were pushed out of the clearing just before a huge green light enveloped the entire area.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" she could hear the cries of fear coming from the others, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirala, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta.  
  
"Lets see how long you can survive like this!" Screeched the demon as it disintegrated in the light...  
  
~*~  
  
"You idiot! You pushed her down to hard!" came the voice of Inuyasha. 'Why can I only hear him in one ear?' Kagome wondered as she slowly moaned trying to get up.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard her friends call to her as she sat up, eyes still closed. 'Why do they sound so far away?' she thought as she looked down at were the voices seemed to be coming from.  
  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she looked down on her group of friends. Yes, she looked 'down' on her friends, beside her were all of her friends but there was something terribly wrong. They were all the size of her thumb!! "What in the world happened to you guys!" she cried turning over so that she was on all fours facing them.  
  
"We were shrunk stupid!" an annoyed Inuyasha yelled at her. 'How dare she scare me like that, I thought she was hurt or worse!' Inuyasha thought, fuming. "I can see that!" she retorted "I meant how!" she was getting pissed off, what was Inuyasha's problem!?  
  
"I think that demon cast a spell on us, using up the last of its life energy," stated Miroku. "But I don't know for sure." "Well then what do we do know?" asked a still stunned Kagome. This day was just getting worse every minute 


	2. Course Of Action

~*~Yashalina??~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Course Of Action  
  
"Stop pulling on my hair!" Kagome yelled while resisting the urge to rub her now sore scalp.  
  
"Well if the wimpy wolf didn't try and push me off then I wouldn't of had to grab it!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
"If you hadn't been touching my Kagome's neck then I wouldn't of had to push you off!" was Kouga's reply.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Shippo screamed from his perch on Kagome's other shoulder.  
  
After getting over the initial shock the group had decided that their best option was to return to Kaede's village and see if the old miko could help them. Then the problem arouse of how they were going to transport there "delicate" cargo.  
  
Shippo had decided that he would prefer to insure the safety of the three "calm" ones, and scooped up Sango, Miroku and Kirala. He had been on Kagome's shoulder when Kouga had pushed her, so he was also the proper size. He was actually happy with the change, 'No one can hit me in the head now, hehehe!' he thought to himself.  
  
This left Kagome to carry the huffy Inuyasha, the confused Ginta and Hakaku, along with the love sick Kouga. She accomplished this by braiding her hair and placing them inside the "seats" it created. They could also burrow into her hair to hide at any given moment.  
  
With the thick braid slung in front of her shoulder she concentrated on not doing any sudden movements for fear of throwing her passengers off.  
  
"You guys, seriously, stop arguing!" The fatigued Kagome's voice caused the youkai and hanyou to stop their bickering and look up at the young humans face.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice, from his perch in the middle of her braid he could see the half lidded eyes and slight frown on Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Listen, it is a week's walk to Kaede's village and although you guys are still with us, I don't think you could even defeat Shippo the way you are now..."  
  
"Hey!" an insulted Shippo cried.  
  
"No offense meant Shippo, your good at camouflage not fighting." Kagome tried to explain to the little Kitsune.  
  
Shippo gave a little 'humph' and jumped off her shoulder to pout on the ground, crossing his arms and sticking his little nose in the air.  
  
'I think he has been spending too much time around Inuyasha.' Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
~*~  
  
Around three in the afternoon, Kagome and Shippo began to set up camp. Shippo gathered twigs for the fire and Kagome set up her sleeping bag near the spot it was to be made, while the "little ones" resided on a log near the fire pit.  
  
Kagome was nervous, how was she and Shippo going to make it to Kaede's without running into a power hungry demon of some sort along the way? It was just recently that she realized just how dangerous the Feudal Era really was. How she wished she had been the one to shrink instead.  
  
On the log, Inuyasha was having a similar problem with the situation. He should be protecting Kagome and taking care of her not the other way around! He felt pitiful, Naraku might even attack and Kagome would be defenseless. Damn it! Damn it all to hell! What was he going to do?! 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter three  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he stood up from his spot on the ground, lying near the fire pit. He looked up at Kagome trying to find out what was wrong. He was met with the sight of Kagome sitting in her sleeping bag with a horrified look on her face, one hand on her forehead and the other pointing in the direction he was not facing, mouth half open and eyes wide. Inuyasha slowly turned to face whatever it was that was scaring her, only to see the one person he DID NOT expect to find.  
  
As he looked at the face of his most hated half brother, Sesshoumaru, he let out a growl of annoyance, idiotically attracting attention to himself. 'Shit.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was not having a good day, he had been made awake thanks to the sounds of Rin's whimpering. It would seem that she had fallen ill and the dizziness was causing her great discomfort, making her cry. After bundling her up in his tail and sending Jaken, along with his dragon, up to the castle he had proceeded to threaten the life of all nearby village healers in an attempt to find Rin some help, knowing nothing of caring for the sick, non the less an ill human child.  
  
That had not worked much, thanks to the fact that Rin's disease seemed to be unknown by every village healer he had come across (all 52 of them).Then he had remembered overhearing a conversation of Inuyasha's, about his woman being from the some sort of future time line. If anyone knew how to heal Rin it would be her, not to mention he could pick up the Tetsusaiga while he was there.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru, not liking the way he was being greeted, was about to silence the screaming wench when he heard a faint growl from below. He slowly lowered his gaze to find his half brother glaring at him, his two inch tall half brother...  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked, Sesshoumaru was astonishment, and Sesshoumaru was, laughing... Yes the great and powerful Sesshoumaru was laughing... Not uncontrollably mined you, for Sesshoumaru was always under control, yet still, laughing. He had his head thrown back and he was admitting a low roaring laughter. Then a small whimper of pain was heard from within the curled up mass that was his tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped his gaze down to the curled up form of Rin and then quickly lost all humor, getting down to business.  
  
Looking up at the woman that was know clinging to her coverings with a frightened look on her face, he put on his bored expression and said with a commanding voice:  
  
"I believe you may be able to assist me." 


End file.
